<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Ends of the World by SamiiTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167123">At The Ends of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiiTiger/pseuds/SamiiTiger'>SamiiTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiiTiger/pseuds/SamiiTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akio shows Touga "The Ends of the World".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Touga/Ohtori Akio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The Ends of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akio shifted gears and put the car into cruise control going ninety down the highway. No one but him knew where they were going and there were no road signs to mark the miles. Touga sat in the passenger's side, watching the lights on the side of the road pass by. Hearing a fluttering of cloth in his left ear, he turned his head slightly to see the last half of Akio's flip over the dashboard. Akio landed perfectly on the hood of the car, his knees bent slightly as he spread his legs, facing into the wind.</p>
<p>Touga looked on, his face showing a compromise between fear and astonishment. For all he knew, they were going to crash into a wall or into a divider in the road. With a sly, knowing grin playing upon his face, Akio turned to his companion and leaned down upon the windshield, head resting comfortably on his arms. Touga examined the man in front of him, searching Akio's eyes for some hint of what was to come, but finding nothing. So he just leaned back into the seat and looked forward.</p>
<p>"Touga," Akio spoke to break the silence that had been existant since the duo left Ohtori Academy. "I know you want to ask me something."</p>
<p>Touga looked up at Akio, blue eyes burning. "Where are we going, Mr. Chairman?"</p>
<p>Akio smiled slightly and leaned in slightly closer to the wary Student Council President. "To the Ends of the World."</p>
<p>A feeling of panic built within Touga's being. He wanted to escape then and there, but he knew he couldn't. The car was moving too fast. Touga would have to go along with whatever the mysterious Akio had planned for him.</p>
<p>A sudden change of scenery brought Touga's attention from his captor to the heavens above. The once orange lamplight-tinted sky transformed to a brilliant lunar landscape of various stars and galaxies. The car continued on its pre-determined track into the darkness and Akio smiled to himself. Touga would be shown The Ends of The World.</p>
<p>With a seemingly superhuman increase in strength, Akio reached over the winshield and grabbed Touga by his shirt, pulling the surprised Student Council President to him. Akio pulled Touga close so that his mouth was near the younger man's ear. "I shall show to you... The Ends of the World.. Yes, even you, Kiryuu Touga. Even you."</p>
<p>Touga's eyes opened widely as Akio's tongue briefly glanced against his ear in a seductive manner. He turned his face slightly to Akio's and was met with a kiss on the lips. The older man pulled Touga over the winshield forcefully and placed him between his sprlegslegs.</p>
<p>"Mister... Chairman... What are you doing?! This isn't appropriate!"</p>
<p>"Hush, boy! You are under my authority. You have been ever since you started duelling. Yes.. I'm the Ends of the World. Now be a good boy and submit to me." Akio chuckled, a dark tone to the voice that emanated.</p>
<p>Akio flipped them both over at the same time, so that he was above Touga, and he ripped the young man's shirt open. Running his hands along Touga's chest, Akio smiled to himself. Touga shuddered partially from fear, partially from excitement. Cautiously, Touga reached up and ran the back of his hand along Akio's chest. He was met with a smile of approval from Akio, who now turned his attention to the button on Touga's pants.</p>
<p>Nervously, Touga looked down at the deft hands that were preoccupied with undoing his pants, then into Akio's eyes. All he saw was a fiercely driven desire in the older man's eyes. "Undo my pants, Touga," a harsh voice commanded.</p>
<p>With much of Touga's dignity and composure shot, he went about unbuttoning Akio's pants, his fingers slipping from nervousness. Akio let out a slight growl of disproval to Touga. "Hurry up, there!" As soon as Akio finished his statement, Touga unbuttoned, then unzipped Akio's pants. Akio smiled and ran his hand gently over Touga's sheath, knowing that is an arousing movement.</p>
<p>This time, Touga shuddered from pleasure and let out a small moan. Akio smiled again and moved his hands to the waistband of Touga's briefs. Pulling the underwear down revealed a throbbing member half out of its sheath. Touga blushed and Akio smiled as he maneuvered his own underwear from his pelvis. Harshly, Akio flipped the shaken Student Council President over on his stomach.</p>
<p>The car's motor hummed loudly as it continued forward. Akio smiled wickedly and slowly slipped his extended member into Touga. Touga let out a loud yelp of pain as Akio forced his way in farther. Touga tightened up in response and Akio cooed happily. Touga closed his eyes and hung on to the winshield of the car tightly. Akio pulled out slightly, then pushed in harder and more forcefully.</p>
<p>Touga panted as Akio began moving his pelvis in an erratic rythym. At times, Akio thrusted slowly, and at times, Akio sped up. The President of the Student Council voiced his pleasure through his moans and also by tightening his ass against Akio's member. Akio gripped Touga's shoulder tightly, squeezing simultaneously with the younger man. Feeling his member swell, Akio smiled to himself and pushed deeper into Touga. "Yes... Touga... Make me come... Feel the Ends of The World!"</p>
<p>With a mighty thrust of his pelvis, Akio drove his member as far into Touga as he could and released the load that was building all along. Touga moaned as he felt Akio's hot seed spurt forth from behind and collapsed satisfactorily on the car, which was purring like a kitten. Touga fell asleep almost immediately, and Akio had to put him back in the seat.</p>
<p>Flipping over the winshield, Akio once again took control of the car, switching the gears from cruise control back to overdrive. Long hair flying back amongst his open shirt, Akio sped back towards Ohtori Academy.</p>
<p>During the grounded flight back to the Academy, Akio took a look at Touga and smiled. The first Duelist to be shown The Ends of the World... Touga would be very useful in the days ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>